A Forced Dimension
by Obscured Illusions
Summary: What if Katan had stayed in the forced dimension? If he had never hurt Sara, if he had never returned to Rosiel? Katan's POV, somewhat AUish.


__

---  
  
So. It comes to an end. Someone once told me that EVERYTHING comes to an end. But that person is… gone now.  
  
Once, I used to be nothing. Once. But then he came, and turned my world upside down. He made me feel… proud. Strong. Important. I was blinded by his beauty, his radiance. He seemed so kind, so sincere, so exquisite. I truly believed he was the one I was destined to serve; the one I would cherish more than life itself. He would be the one being in this horrendous world who could possibly redeem it, restore it to its former beauty.  
  
I wanted to help him. At any cost. I had devoted my life and soul to him. If it meant risking everything I had gained, I would do it. Everything I had attained was because of him; he freed me from my half-life to serve him. And that I would… until that fateful day.  
  
He had asked me to kill a girl. Yet, that wasn't the shocking part. I had already done such errands for him; so it came as no great astonishment to me. It was… his disposition. His hands shook, and his eyes were unusually bright. His cheeks were taut, and his moon white skin seemed even paler than ordinary. The moment he spoke those words, a seed of doubt formed in my mind. Why should this be so trying on his nerves? What was so… special about this girl? I quickly erased all disbelief from my thoughts, as I knew I shouldn't have had any misgivings about his orders. Yet I still wondered.  
  
I entered a domain of dreams, of fantasies. A place where things weren't quite as they seemed. And that's when I spotted her. A young girl, clinging to the arm of a man slightly older than she. I felt a sense of… recognition when I located them. Again, I shook off my reservations, and let fly a ball of energy. Straight at the girl. I was amazed when it was blocked, but had no time to see by what as the dimension suddenly changed around me. I saw buildings erupting around me, and the whole of the city destroyed. My eyes turned upward in amazement, and that's when I saw… her.  
  
My first thought was that my eyes had deceived me, that I was controlled by the misshapen mists and fragmented ideas floating around me. But I looked again, and I had not been mistaken. An exact replica of my lord Rosiel. She appeared to be caught in a haze of memories, perhaps nightmares, and I kept a close watch as her fearsome energy devastated everything around her. Could this be the organic angel Alexiel? Could she be the one whom had troubled my lord to this day? A formidable anger rose inside me, as I struck out at her, at what she had made him become. I did not understand why she had done as she had done, why she had caused so much pain. It did not become clear until later.  
  
As my wrath encompassed her, she turned and smiled at me. Something died inside of me when I witnessed her smile… it was if all my efforts to comfort, to reassure Lord Rosiel had failed. He had never smiled like that before… his only attempt at displaying pleasure was to smirk, in bitterness and sorrow. His grief had slowly been poisoning his mind, had slowly been turning him against the world. In that moment, everything I had been striving to understand quickly instilled itself into my mind. I gasped as this vast knowledge filled me… I cried as I grasped its meaning. I watched without fully noticing what I was seeing, as she reverted back into the boy. Setsuna Mudo.  
  
The boy lay on a mass of clouds, staring at something deep inside himself. I did not dare startle him- this world could have died in an instant. I can only imagine what would have happened, had it been me who had done it, who had brought him back to this reality. So I waited, and watched. Slowly… ever so slowly, this dimension drew away from Setsuna, and I knew I would not be leaving with him. This would be my new home, now.  
  
Here I am. I roam these streets of my making, dwelling on thoughts of the past. It could take years, centuries, eternities to leave this place. But for now, I am fine. Here, I can discover the true meanings of my thoughts, qualms, and beliefs. Who knows? Perhaps I can shape a new world. Perhaps.  
  
---  
  
Owari


End file.
